1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to patio furniture and more particularly to a combination rocking and swinging glider seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Swinging porch or patio seat-like furniture, commonly referred to as "gliders", are well known and generally comprise a rectangular frame horizontally supported by the surface of the porch or patio which in turn supports a seat unit accommodating one or more persons The seat is supported for forward to rearward to and fro swinging movement by a plurality of supports connecting the seat with respective end portions of the horizontal frame. An example of such a glider is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,650.
This invention is distinctive over this patent and other versions of swinging gliders as shown by other patents by rockers underlying the seat and supported by sub-frame members which permits the seat to rock in rocking chair fashion in combination with or separately with respect to the normal gliding action.